La paternite de Yoh de A à Z
by Eloriana
Summary: Ou: Comment Yoh s'en sort-il avec son fils?   26 lettres pour 26 thèmes sur ces deux zigotos de la famille Asakura...
1. Anna

Titre: _La paternité de Yoh de A à Z..._

Notes: J'ai fini mes exams lundi à 9h15 x'D. Donc je poste (enfin!)! :3 J'ai eu de gros soucis avec la connection à mon compte... et c'est trèèèès chiant, soit. Si on dois replacer ces textes sur une ligne du temps, à commencer par la lettre A -qui aurait pu étre Accouchement-, je dirais que c'est environ deux mois après le couronnement d'Hao... Ah, je tiens à préciser que ce ne sont pas des drabbles (aucuns ne fait cent mots pile, alors...).

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p>A- <span>Anna<span>

Il recracha son jus d'orange à la tête de Mikihisa qui lisait son journal.

« Pardon ? s'exclama Yoh.

- Je suis enceinte de quatre mois, Yoh ».

Le jeune homme senti le regard de son père peser sur son dos et sa mère, faisant la navette entre son fils et sa belle-fille avec de grands yeux, se contenta de soupirer en laçant un « Ah, ces jeunes... ».

Ils se connaissent depuis qu'ils ont dix ans, certes. Mais Yoh en apprend chaque jour un peu plus sur sa compagne... Et il n'a pas fini d'avoir des surprises !


	2. Biberon

Titre: _La paternité de Yoh de A à Z..._

Notes: J'ai fais un rêve trop zarb. Faudrait que j'arrête de regarder Criminal Minds... J'y suis trop accro... Je compte en faire une fic à partir de ce rêve *a des idées completement glauques et s'effraie sois même**ça fait peur au point où elle en est...* Soit. Au fait je pars en Crète samedi. Et j'aurais pas d'accès à un pc... Ouskour! Donc je poste La lettre B et la C aujourd'hui même.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p>B-<span> Biberon<span>

« Comment que ça marche ce bidule ? Pourquoi y a rien qui sort ? demanda Reoseb en tendant le biberon du bébé à Yoh.

- Tu sers trop la bague du biberon, répondit celui-ci en la desserrant. »

Le jeune père le mit dans la bouche du nourrisson qui avalât goulûment son lait.

Le petit, ayant fini de boire, du faire son petit rototo et Yoh tapotait son petit dos comme s'il avait fait ça sa vie durant. Keiko prit un cliché de la scène en souriant.

« Ma' qu'ils sont mignons!»


	3. Couche

Titre: _La paternité de Yoh de A à Z..._

Notes: Chose dite, chose faite. Hum... Il me fait rire ce texte. Je supose que c'est à cause de la vision de le tête de Yoh... :3 Le D n'est as encore écrit mais j'ai déjà le mot aproprié. Hi hi, vous l'aurez quand je reviens ;) Et comme je n'aurais pas de pc, je prends mon receuil rempli d'histoires pas finies...

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p>C- <span>Couche<span>

« C'est à ton tour de t'en charger.

- Mais Anna !

- Pas de mais qui tienne, change-le ! »

Il prit le petit et se dirigea dans la salle de bain et l'allongea sur la table à langer. Il retira le body du bambin, ouvrit les scratches de la couche, la retira et remarqua que son fils n'avait pas fais popo... Mais, sans comprendre ce qui se passait, il senti son T-shirt devenir... humide.

« Hana ! Bon sang ! » s'exclama Yoh.

Le garçonnet se contenta de sourire de ses trois dents. Tamao entra dans la pièce.

« J' apporte un T-shirt de rechange... »


	4. Debout

Titre: _La paternité de Yoh de A à Z..._

Notes: Je boudes... Parce que je l'aimes pas =/ Et il est vraiment rare que je n'aimes pas ce que j'écrits ^-^

M'enfin, bon. Bonne lecture les zoulous ^.^

* * *

><p>D- <span>Debout<span>

A son quatrième mois, Hana rampait déjà. A la surprise de son père, il parvint à tenir debout à son huitième mois.

« Oh, Yoh, regarde le, il est si mignon mon petit fils, s'extasia Keiko.

- Oui, sourit le jeune père. »

Le petit se tenait debout grâce à la table basse du salon. Il chancela un peu et fini par tomber sur le postérieur. S'étant saisis, il commença à pleurer. Yoh le releva et le maintient debout. Hana s'accrocha à la jambe de son père et Yoh eu quelques difficultés pour marcher...

* * *

><p>Le mot de la fin, juste pour rire ; Y'en a qui rampe après avoir bu du Chivas à la paille ) Je vous expliquerai... Ou pas xD<p> 


	5. Embarras

Titre: _La paternité de Yoh de A à Z..._

Notes: Qui a dit que les jumeaux n'avait pas d'humour? En tout cas, pas moi xD J'laime bien celui-là, non pas parce que c'est une situation qui m'est arrivée mais c'est tout comme -avec mon cousin de coeur- :) Il est long... Je pense même que c'est celui que je préfère jusque maintenant :D

Bonne lecture les amis ;)

* * *

><p>E- <span>Embarras<span>

Men et Hana jouaient avec le dernier circuit de voiture Hot Wheels dans la chambre de l'Asakura. La musique du dernier album de Bob en bruit de fond, les deux jeunes garçons s'amusaient comme des fous. Mais l'heure pour Men et ses parents de s'en aller pour la France approcha. En se levant, le petit chinois glissa sur une des petites voitures et il tomba sur Hana...

« Je pense que votre premier bisou vous vous en souviendrez très longtemps, rigola le Shaman King qui venait d'assister à toute la scène.

- Men... ? Kyaah ! Mon fils est gay ! s'exclama Jeanne en entrant dans la pièce suivit de près par un Ren Tao visiblement tout blanc après l'annonce que venait de faire sa femme...

- Quoi ? Comment ça ton fils est... Bah ça, si on m'aurait dit que le mien le serait aussi... »

Le jeune Tao sorti en toute hâte de la chambre, sous le regard médusé de son père toujours sous me choc. Quant à Yoh, il se retenait d'éclater de rire, épreuve qui s'avérait aussi difficile pour lui que pour Jeanne. Les deux adultes finirent par s'en aller laissant un Hana pivoine et un Hao souriant à son neveu dans la chambre.

Quelques heures plus tard, dans la cuisine, Yoh et son frère discutait du dernier voyage des époux Asakura. Avant qu'Hao ne s'en aille Yoh lui demanda :

« T'as pris une photo au moins ?

- Bien sûr, la voilà, lui répondit le roi en tendant la photo de la scène que Men et Hana préféraient à tout prix oublier »


	6. FlûteFootball

Titre: _La paternité de Yoh de A à Z..._

Notes: J'en ai écris quatre de vignettes d'un seul coup... J'suis épuisée u_U

Bonne lecture les amis ;)

* * *

><p>F- <span>Flûte Football

Dans la famille de Mikihisa, la musique se transmet de génération en génération. Lui avait la guitare, sa jeune sœur avait le violon et le piano. Son fils possédait une guitare mais en jouait rarement, et seulement quand Anna le lui demandait. Un jour, Yoh décrétât que son fils devait se mettre au solfège. Cela ce fit mais...

« Ah ! Pitié, Hana ! Arrête de jouer, se plaignit Conchi.

- Je joue si mal que ça ?

- Désolé fiston mais oui, l'informa son père. »

Il déposa la flûte dans son étui et la rangea sous son lit. Car de toute façon il préférait le football...


	7. Gifles

Titre: _La paternité de Yoh de A à Z..._

Notes: Le Rating à encore monter d'un cran... Y'a une bonne raison à cela, vous comprendrez en lisant ;)

Bonne lecture les amis ;)

* * *

><p>G- <span>Gifles<span>

La première qu'Hana reçut fut de Tamao; le ballon de football avait « malencontreusement » atterrit dans la cuisine.

La seconde, enfin, il en reçut trois pour le prix d'une sur la journée, ce sont Mary Canna et Match qui les lui donnèrent; il avait fouillé dans les chambre et trouvé les « jouets » de Mary, prétextant entendre un bruit bizarre provenant d'une des chambre des serveuses les nuits où il ne s'endormait pas rapidement. Mais il ne fut pas le seul à en recevoir ce jour-là...

La troisième fois qu'il en reçut une, ce fut son paternel qui lui la colla; le jour où il insultât sa mère, Yoh péta un câble il lui foutu une bonne grosse claque. Car quand on s'en prend à Anna, mieux vaut partir en courant...

Ils se sont fait la gueule pendant deux mois...


	8. Haïku

Titre: _La paternité de Yoh de A à Z..._

Notes: J'ai déjà essayé de faire un haïku... Et vous? Moi perso, je l'ai complètement raté :)

Bonne lecture les amis ;)

* * *

><p>H- <span>Haïku<span>

Deux mois après leur accrochage, par peur de se faire encore nier par son père et de supporter sa mauvaise humeur quant il l'apercevait, Hana écrivit un petit poème à sa mère, histoire de se faire pardonner par cette dernière qui n'avait pas digérer ce que son fils lui avait dit.

Le lendemain de leur arrivé, il se leva au environ de cinq heure et demie du matin pour préparer le petit déjeuner de ses parents ainsi que le cadeau de la fête des mères –sa meilleure amie lui avait suggérer de faire un ikebana mais avec le nombres important de fleurs, ils abandonnèrent l'idée.


	9. Ikebana

Titre: _La paternité de Yoh de A à Z..._

Notes: Alors... Ce texte se place, chronologiquement parlé, entre Gifles -la première partie- et Haïku -les deux dernière partie. J'ai mis une heure pour le faire... J'l'aime bien :)

Bonne lecture les amis ;)

* * *

><p>I- <span>Ikebana<span>

Alexis –la meilleure amie du shaman- avait toujours été habile et aimait beaucoup bricoler. Quand il lui annonça qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il allait offrir à sa mère, les yeux de la rouquine pétillèrent et elle l'attrapa par la manche de son sweat-shirt.

« Où m'emmène tu ?

- Tu verras ! »

Elle le traîna jusqu'à une boutique de fleur que tenait sa sœur aînée.

« Quel bon vent t'amène ? demanda sa sœur.

- Tu as de quoi faire des ikebana ? s'empressa de demander Alexis.

- Pour quel occasion ?

- La fête des mères. Avec un message à faire passer, dit-elle en se retournant vers Hana.

- Lequel ?

- « Je regrette mon comportement envers toi qui est mon bien le plus précieux et envers qui je suis reconnaissant de m'avoir mis au monde. Je désire que nous restions unis. » lâcha Hana sans tourner autour du pot.

- Je vais voir ce que j'ai... Je reviens dans un instant. »

Les deux adolescents discutèrent tranquillement des examens et quand Louise revint avec plusieurs fleurs dans les bras, Hana commença à éternuer.

« Tu est allergique aux fleurs ? Celles-ci sont pourtant des fausses...

- Non, non...

- Ah bon, fit Louise, perplexe en déposant les fleur sur la table de travail. Je te laisse lui expliquer leur signification ? Mais je ne pense pas qu'il y ait de quoi faire un ikebana, désolée...

- D'accord, pas de problème, on se débrouillera, sourit Alexis. »

Elle passa une heure à lui expliquer la signification de chaque fleur. Et ils passèrent le reste de l'après midi à arranger un beau bouquet.

Il arrangea le bouquet dans le panier de fleurs comme Alexis le lui avait montré. Satisfait du travail fourni, il accrocha le haïku et la petite lettre avec la signification de chaque fleur au ruban rouge et rose, puis il montât le plateau sur lequel il avait déposé le déjeuner de ses parents et le panier. Arrivé devant la chambre des époux, le cœur battant, il déposa le résultat de son travail sur la petite commode qui était à l'entré de la pièce où ses parents dormaient encore.

Alexis arriva à l'auberge environ une dizaine de minutes après qu'Hana soit redescendu. Elle attendit patiemment qu'Hana sorte et ils allèrent tous deux déjeuner au parc. La quasi-totalité des habitants de l'auberge dormaient encore, mais en se retournant pour admirer la bâtisse, elle jura avoir vu quelqu'un bouger dans la chambre de parents d'Hana.

En effet, Anna s'était réveillée quant son fils était venu déposer leur déjeuner sur le meuble. Elle lissait les mots qu'il lui avait adressés avec un doux sourire. Elle se retourna vers Yoh qui dormait toujours et se dit qu'il était bien le fils de son père...


End file.
